Democracy Partners Buddies
Environmental · Earthjustice · Environmental Law and Policy Center · Generation Green · Green for All / Rebuild the Dream / Van Jones · League of Conservation Voters · Moral Climate Action · Natural Resources Defense Council · Nevada Conservation Voters · NextGen Climate Action Partners for Open Space · Student Environmental Action Council · The Wilderness Society Healthcare · Campaign for Quality Care, Illinois · Compassion and Choices · Health Care for America Now (HCAN) · Healthcare Reform Collaboration · National Committee to Preserve Social Security and Medicare · North Dakota Health Care Reform '09 Immigration · Coalition for Comprehensive Immigration Reform · Illinois Coalition for Immigrant and Refugee Rights (ICIRR) · Immigration Reform for America · Reform Immigration for America Issue & Referenda · Vote No on 2 Maine · No On Tabor II · YES on 744 Corporate & Association · Anheuser-Busch · American Association for Justice · American Heart Association · American Small Business Alliance · Blue Cross Blue Shield · Campaign for Competitive Electric Rates of Illinois · Comcast Corporation · CREDO · DailyKos · First State Bank of Bedias · Grassroots Solutions · Growth Squared · Harrah's Casinos · IBT · IDEXX Laboratories · Illinois Association of Social Service Executives · Integrated Bank Technologies · MacCormac College · MoveOn.org · National Indian Gaming Association · Red Cross of Illinois · Roscoe State Bank · Southwest Electric Cooperative of Illinois · Wikimedia Foundation / Wikipedia · Working Assets · World Learning Center, Washington DC Choice, Equality & Civil Rights · EMILY's List · Family Equality Council · Gay and Lesbian Victory Fund · GLAAD – (Gay and Lesbian Alliance Against Defamation) · Guttmacher Institute · Hardy Girls, Healthy Women Inc. · Human Rights Campaign · Leadership Conference for Civil and Human Rights · Mobilize for Women's Lives · NAACP · NAACP National Voter Fund · NARAL · National Organization for Women · National Women’s Law Center · One Colorado · Oregon NARAL · Planned Parenthood · Protect Maine Equality · Women's Voices. Women Vote. · Women's Voices. Women Vote. Action Fund · Voters for Choice International · Bulgarian Association for Fair Elections · Committee for Ukrainian Voters · Democratic Party of Slovakia · Great Lakes Institute · National Democratic Institute for International Affairs (NDI) · Our team has been called upon to work in: Gaza, Hungary, Israel, Moldova, Nigeria, Romania, and Slovakia. Philanthropy & Funders · Arcus Foundation/Jon Stryker · Arca Foundation · Atlantic Philanthropies · Brave New Foundation · Democracy Alliance · Ford Foundation · National Committee for Responsive Philanthropy · New Israel Funds · Leo Hindery · Peter Buttenwieser · Rockefeller Family Fund · Solidago Foundation · Warren Hellman · Women's Donor Network Labor & Trade Unions · AFL-CIO · AFSCME Council 31, Illinois · Alliance for Retired Americans (ARA) · American Federation of State County and Municipal Employees (AFSCME) · American Federation of Teachers · Change To Win · Communications Workers of America (CWA) · Community Labor Coalition · Illinois Joint Council · National Nurses United · Nevadans for Nevada · Protect Our Jobs · Putting Maine To Work · Restaurant Opportunities Center United · Service Employees International Union (SEIU) · SEIU 721 · SEIU 1021 · SEIU-USWW · United Association of Plumbers and Pipefitters · United Auto Workers CAP Council · United Food and Commercial Workers Union · United Steelworkers Union of America (USWA) · We Are Ohio NGOs, Non-Profits and Think Tanks · 21st Century Democrats · Access Living of Chicago · Alliance for a Better Minnesota · Alliance for Excellent Education · amfAR, The Foundation for AIDS Research · America Coming Together · American Family Voices · American Families United · American Jewish World Service · Americans Against Escalation in Iraq · Americans for Financial Reform (AFR) · Americans for Small Town Values · Americans for Tax Fairness · Americans United for Change · Americans United to Protect Social Security · AMOS, Jewish Social Justice initiative · Arizona Leadership Institute · Association of Community Organizations for Reform Now · Atlantic Philanthropies · Brady Campaign · Campaign for a Progressive Future · Campaign for America's Future (CAF) · Campaign to Renew and Rebuild America NOW! · Center for American Progress · Center for Community Change · Center for Democracy in the Americas · Center for Health, Environment and Justice · Chicago Housing Authority · Citizen Action, Illinois · Citizens Information Service, Chicago · Citizens Utility Board of Illinois · Coalition for Democratic Values · Coalition to Stop Gun Violence · Coalition for Progress · Communities for Quality Education · Community Renewal Society of Chicago · Consumer Fund of Texas · Corporate Action Network · Democracy Matters · Drug Policy Alliance · Educate Our State · Emergency Campaign for America's Priorities (ECAP) · EVS Communications · Fair Taxes for All (FTFA) · Faith in Public Life · Families USA · Florida Consumer Action Network Foundation (FCANF) · FoodBank NYC · Haiti Aid Watchdog · Harvest of Empire LLC · Israel Action Network · J Street · Linea Dirceta · Leadership Center for the Common Good · Maine People’s Alliance · Media Matters for America · Michigan Citizen Action Education Fund · Midwest Academy · Minnesota Families · Minnesota Farm 2 School · National Women's Political Caucus · National Association for Equality in Education (NAFEO) · National People's Action · Netroots Nation · New Jersey Citizen Action · New Leaders Conference · New York Citizen Action · One Nation Working Together, Senior Advisor · Open Buffalo · People for the American Way · Phillip Randolph Institute · Progressive Congress · Progressive States Network · Rebuild and Renew America Now Campaign · Union of Concerned Scientists · United For a Fair Economy (UFE) · USAction · Violence Policy Center · Violence Prevention Campaign · Voices for Illinois Children · Voices for Progress · Voter Participation Center · We Are America Alliance · Women’s Campaign School at Yale University · Women Donors Network · Working Films · Wisconsin Citizen Action Parties and Political Committees · ActBlue · AIDS PAC · Arizona Democratic Party · Arts PAC · Blog PAC · BlueAmericaPac · Democratic Congressional Campaign Committee (DCCC) · Democratic Governors Association (DGA) · Democratic National Committee (DNC) · Democratic National Convention Committee (DNCC) · Democratic Party of Colorado · Democratic Party of Illinois · Democratic Party of Maryland · Democratic Party of Nevada · Democratic Party of Pennsylvania · Democratic Party of South Carolina · Democratic Party of Texas · Democratic Party of Virginia · Democratic Party of Washington · Democratic Senatorial Campaign Committee (DSCC) · Kansas Democratic Party · Kansas State House Democratic Caucus · Illinois Coordinated Campaign · Minnesota DFL Party · New Jersey Democratic Party · New Mexico Democratic Coordinated Campaign · New York Democratic Coordinated Campaign · Ohio Democratic Party · Organizing for Action · Paint Texas Blue · Palm Beach County Democratic Party, Florida · Progress New Jersey · Progressive Change Campaign Committee (PCCC) · Tidewater PAC · Working Families Party Candidates & Elected Officials Governor · Howard Dean (D-VT) · Jennifer Granholm (D-MI) · Mike Easley (D-NC) · Tim Kaine (D-VA) U.S. Senate · Ben Cardin (D-MD) · Ben Nelson (D-FL) · Bill Nelson (D-FL) · Carol Moseley Braun (D-IL) · Chuck Schumer (D-NY) · Cory Booker (D-NJ) · Dan Akaka (D-HI) · Ed Markey (D-MA) · Elizabeth Warren (D-MA) · Mark Pryor (D-AR) · Mark Warner (D-VA) U.S. House of Representatives · Alan Lowenthal (D-CA) · Ami Bera (D-CA) · Ann Kuster (D-NH) · Barbara Lee (D-CA) · Ben Lujan (D-NM) · Bill Foster (D-IL) · Bobby Rush (D-IL) · Brian Baird (D-WA) · Carolyn Maloney (D-NY) · Carolyn McCarthy (D-NY) · Chaka Fattah (D-PA) · Chet Edwards (D-TX) · David Cicilline (D-RI) · David Wu (D-OR) · Debbie Halverson (D-IL) · Donald Payne (D-NJ) · Donna Edwards (D-MD) · Ed Perlmutter (D-CO) · Elijah Cummings (D-MD) · Frederica Wilson (D-FL) · Glenn Nye (D-VA) · Gwen Moore (D-WI) · Hakeem Jeffries (D-NY) · Hank Johnson (D-GA) · Hansen Clarke (D-MI) · Henry Cuellar (D-TX) · Jackie Speier (D-CA) · Jan Schakowsky (D-IL) · Janice Hahn (D-CA) · Jared Huffman (D-CA) · Jared Polis (D-CO) · Jerrold Nadler (D-NY) · Jim Costa (D-CA) · Jim Himes (D-CT) · Jim Maloney (D-CT) · Jim McDermott (D-WA) · Joe Garcia (D-FL) · John Carney (D-DE) · John Garamendi (D-CA) · John Larson (D-CT) · John Yarmuth (D-KY) · Joseph Crowley (D-NY) · Juan Vargas (D-CA) · Judy Chu (D-CA) · Karen Bass (D-CA) · Kathy Hochul (D-NY) · Keith Ellison (D-MN) · Lane Evans (D-IL) · Linda Sanchez (D-CA) · Lloyd Doggett (D-TX) · Lois Frankel (D-FL) · Loretta Sanchez (D-CA) · Lucille Roybal-Allard (D-CA) · Marcia Fudge (D-OH) · Mark Pocan (D-WI) · Mark Takano (D-CA) · Mike Honda (D-CA) · Nancy Pelosi (D-CA) · Pete Gallego (D-TX) · Peter Welch (D-VT) · Raul Grijalva (D-AZ) · Ron Kind (D-WI) · Rosa DeLauro (D-CT) · Rush Holt (D-NJ) · Sam Farr (D-CA) · Sheila Jackson Lee (D-TX) · Shelley Berkley (D-NV) · Stephanie Tubbs Jones (D-OH) · Steve Cohen (D-TN) · Steve Kagen (D-WI) · Tim Bishop (D-NY) · Tim Ryan (D-OH) · Tim Walz (D-MN) · Tulsi Gabbard (D-HI) · Yvette Clarke (D-NY) · Zoe Lofgren (D-CA) Candidates · Anthony Foxx Committee (D-NC) · Benny Kiester for Delegate (D-VA) · Bill Curry for Governor (D-CT) · Dave Marsden for Senate (D-VA) · David Cain for State Senate (D-TX) · David Phelps for Congress (D-IL) · David Scott for Congress (D-GA) · Dick Cranwell for Delegate (D-VA) · El Tinklenberg for Congress (D-MN) · Elaine Bloom for Congress (D-FL) · Gary McDowell for Congress (D-MI) · Gerry Schipske for Congress (D-CA) · Jacob Frey for State Senate (D-MN) · Jesus "Chuy" Garcia for Mayor of Chicago · Joe Moore for 49th Ward Alderman (D-IL) · John O'Connor for Congress (D-MA) · Joseph Mario Moreno for Town President (D-IL) · Kathy Boockvar for Congress (D-PA) · Larry Suffredin for County Board (D-IL) · Lauren Beth Gash for Congress (D-IL) · Lt. Governor Jim Folsom (D-AL) · Mark Dayton Recount Committee · Mark Green for Mayor (D-NY) · Marilyn Mosby, Baltimore State's Attorney · Maryanne Connelly for Congress (D-NJ) · Maureen Reed for Congress · Mayor Washington Campaign (Chicago) · Pat Casey for Congress (D-PA) · Paula Flowers for Congress (D-TN) · Raj Goyle for Congress (D-KY) · Richard M. Daley Campaign Committee (D-Chicago) · Sam Page for Missouri (D-MO) · Schiff for Congress (D-MN) · Steve Raby for Congress (D-AL) · Steve Rowe for Governor (D-ME) · Susan Bysiewicz for Senate (D-CT) · Vivek Bavda for Congress (D-IL) · Wendy Davis for Governor (D-TX) Source: http://www.democracypartners.com/?q=page/client-list Category:Communist